Dan's Return
by nell5386
Summary: Dan comes home from Vegas after a call from Dom saying that there was an emergency. Mia is hateful towards him, V and Jesse are in the hospital and for Christ's sake Leon is in the Catholic church praying for his team. What the hell will become of them?


A/N~ this is a new fic I am working on along with the other 2 so plz don't get discouraged with me. I'm writing a shit load now, so if you like tell me and I'll keep this one up, if not I will end it and call it a day in chappy 2… I have to hurry and type this up because there is soooooo much. Talk to u all soon. 

            Daniel crossed the crowded street of cars. It was his last night in Vegas. He was going home. "Home," the words sounded strange on Daniels lips as he said them aloud. Home to his family, "Family," Daniel said. They felt as strange as home. He hadn't said either for a long time. Not since his mother had died. She had slit her wrists in the tub while Daniel was doing the last little bit to fix the Charger. That was seven years ago. Seven years ago he had said goodbye to his entire family; Mia and Dom and the guys and of course Letty. No one knew what category to put her in. Dan smiled. 

He hadn't seen his either his baby brother or sister since. Not any of them. Not til this morning. Dominic had called to say that there was an emergency and Vince and Jesse were in the hospital and no one knew if either was going to make it. 

Dan had packed that morning. He was going to leave as soon as he gambled this $50. He hadn't gambled a dime since he got here and thought it was a good enough time. Hell after five years of living in Vegas and not gambling he figured he might of well as. 

~MIA POV~

Letty slapped me across the face hard enough for it to make me jump. I knew it was her because I saw the annoyed look on her face. She was still in some pain. All she had was a broken rib, but she was as strong as ever. I closed my eyes to sleep off this hang over when I heard her speak.

"Open your damn eyes, esa or I'll slap you again," Letty said with no idea how her words were like knifes in my head. My eyes snapped open.

"Is Dom pissed?" I asked, squinting my eyes, my head was pounding. I realized I was on the floor in Jesse's room. I smelled puke and realized I had slept in my own. "I'm sorry about last night. I had no reason to blame Dom," I said thinking of Brian and of last night and how I screamed at Dom. Then balled my eyes out saying it was all Dom's fault that I couldn't be with Brian. Then drinking myself into oblivion and laying on Jesse's floor puking, passing out, and then now. 

Brian had taken the heat off of Dom so Dom had come home. "No he's not mad at you, only at himself. You're his baby sister and he hates seeing you in so much pain," Letty said helping me up. "No time to throw you in a shower and clean you up before I puke. 

"Ya," I agreed. When we got to the bathroom I did my thing while she went down and worked on breakfast. I sat on the floor naked and thought about Brian. Then about mama. She had killed herself in this bathroom. Then Dan had abandoned me when I needed him the most. I turned over and puked in the toilet at this thought. Damn Daniel. If he had been here none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have met Brian and wouldn't be a mess right now. So Fuck Daniel.

Mia climbed into the shower and cleaned up. When she finished she went downstairs and ate breakfast with Letty. Just to please her. When we finished she started to clear, but I stopped her. "Go check on Dom. Make sure he is all right. He needs you," I said clearing the table. She thanked me and ran out towards the empty garage. The Charger was gone so it was empty now. Just like the house. 

I went to the cupboard and grabbed 2 Hydro-Codeine, then sat at the table drinking the coffee Letty had left for me. It was going to be a long ass day. I would stay here tonight while Dom and Letty went to the races. It would be a long ass lonely night too. I closed my eyes resting before Letty came back to bug me.

Daniel POV~

Walking down the bleak hallway of the ICU I found a nurse, "Ma'am, is there a hard headed man named Vince here with an arm injury?" I asked. She explained to me what the injuries were and how lucky he was. Then she led me to his room. Told me he was a good man and should recover soon. She backed out of the room as I sat and thought. Then something came to me that I needed to do.

I got down on my knees and said a prayer to God to help my friends. When I finished a tear went down my cheek.

"Shit, the Big D is a man of God now," Vince joked, then winced in pain. Laughing had hurt him. 

"You want me to get the nurse?" I asked him.

"Not yet. They give me this shit that makes me sleep for hours. If I take it I won't be able to visit and visiting is more important. Where you been bro?" Vince asked watching me intensely.

"Here and there. Was down in Miami for a while, then up in New York, but I found my way to Vegas and have been there for 5 years dawg. How bout that arm, what happened?" I asked.

"The bills man. The garage, the store and the house. Racing just wasn't enough. Dom got a call one day about this wicked little deal and got on. He did it himself for a while, but it didn't work out too well. He'd disappear for a couple days and when he came back Letty was pissed. Thought he was sleeping around on her. It got to him too, so he told us all. We wanted him to quit, but it came down to selling the garage and we weren't about to do that. So we did the heists for a while. No one knew and it was sweet. Dom put it into the books that we were getting tight business. And things were all good. Then it got bad, but Spillner, I mean O'Conner saved me. I was against him at first, but he's alright now. I just hope he realizes how much Mia needs him. Oh… have you seen Mia yet?" Vince asked. I shook my head slowly. "She is still pissed that you left her. She thinks of it as you abandoned her. She is so pissed man. I know you didn't so don't explain it to me. Just be warned if she isn't all excited your back man," V said, then he winced in pain and I saw a tear fall from his face so before he could say anything I called for the nurse. She turned the drip so that more went down.

"Night Vince, see you in a little while," I said walking out. I had to get out of there. I went to the stairs and climbed them two at a time. It was hard. Seeing V like that. I went out the door to the third floor and went to the nurses station. 

"Where is the coma ward?" I asked. It was already getting late. Almost past visiting time, but she lead the way. When I got there I asked another nurse, "Where is Jesse?" 

"We only have one Jesse and he is in the third bed, right this way," she said leading me to Jesse. 

He looked so fragile, but so normal all at the same time. He had a tube down his throat to help him breathe and tubes coming from under his arms to drain the blood from his lungs. Interveinal IVs and a bunch of other IVs and to top it all off, a heart monitor. 

I held his hand and forced myself to look at him. I smirked to no one but myself and said, "Hey Jess. Ya it's Dan. Man what you doin? Designing a car? Smoking your cigarettes or painting your fingernails black? What were you thinking racing Tran? I heard all about it. I understand and don't worry. I'll fix your Jetta all up and when your dad gets out you and me will make a new car for you. I swear it Jess," I closed my eyes holding his hand. He was a million miles away. "I'm gonna go race Dom tonight Jess. You should be there. No one is gonna know it is me though, thankfully. I love you man and you best wake up soon."  

"Excuse me sir, it is 11pm and that means visiting hours are over. If you could please find your nearest exit," the nurse said. 

I just nodded, kissed Jesse's hand and left without another word. I was at the race quick. Dom wasn't there yet. I called over to Hector and talked to him. He almost shit a brick when he saw me it was hilarious. I rushed him in and we talked for a minute, I gave him my 10gs and told him I would meet him at the place. Then I called out, "Hector! Don't tell a soul I'm here, got me?" I asked. He nodded and went over to were Dom was standing.

I raced over to the starting point and waited. I parked on the far left side. Dom was on the far right. Everyone's windows were down except mine. I looked down at Dom as he stared at my window. He was in his Red Mitsubishi Eclipse while I was in my midnight black one. He couldn't see who I was with my tinted windows, but he knew something was up.

Hectors hands went down and we were off. Dom and I were immediately in the lead. I hit my NOS first and took off in the lead. Dom hit his shortly after and we were neck and neck. I knew that he must have been more than a little stress because I waited and within a second of him hitting his NOS I hit mine and took the lead to win the race. A throng of people surrounded my car, but I didn't get out as they all wanted. They wanted to know whom I was, but it didn't matter to me. 

When Hector came over and gave me my money he asked, "Damn that was some fine racing. If only everyone knew it was you. Where you off to now?" he asked.

"Home," I answered and started driving through the throng of people. Before I got out I saw Letty punching her car. She looked ready to kill. 

~OMINISANT~ 

Daniel pulled up to the house, his house. He shut off the engine and got out. There was bullet holes along the front porch. Dan just shook his head and walked up the door. There was only one car in the driveway and Dan knew it was Mia's immediately. Dan just stood there by the front door. Should he go in?

Mia heard the car pulled up and figured it was Dom. She just snuggled deeper into her fleece blanket on the couch and watched the news. Something about the war in Iraq. She couldn't of given a damn less. She was more interested in the war that was entangling her emotions.

Daniel looked at the bullet holes in the front door and swore under his breath. What the hell had Dom got there family into? Daniel just shook his head and looked down. What the hell had happened to his family?

Mia shut her eyes and relaxed against the pillow. She was so tired. She closed her eyes and blocked out the noise. Where are they? She swore she heard Dom and Letty pull up. Maybe it was the neighbors. She just pushed her hair off of her cheek and closed her eyes. 

Daniel shook his head. It couldn't be too bad. Dan opened the front door and walked in closing the door quietly behind him. 

"Brian?" Mia asked from the couch.

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks. Mia sat up and looked at Dom. Then fire came into her eyes. She looked pissed. Daniel looked at her lovingly. This was his baby sister. She was all grown up. He was taking in how much she had changed when, "What are you doing here?" Mia asked icily.

"Mia, don't you recognize your brother?" Dan asked softly.

"I only have one brother. The other one is as dead to me as my dead parents. I became an orphan and he abandoned me," Mia turned on heel and walked to the kitchen. She came back a second later with a Corona.

"I don't think you should be drinking right now Mia," Dan said watching her every move. She reminded him of Letty when she was pissed.

"I don't care what you think," she said honestly.

I got out my cell and hit 2 which was for Dom's cell. By the second ring he answered, "Who is this?" he sounded pissed.

"Your brother," Dan said smirking to myself. "When you getting home?" Dan glanced at Mia as he said this. 

"Your not there now are you?" Dom asked. 

"Ya I am."

"Mia lay it in on you yet."

"Thanks for telling me she felt that way. I'm not even welcome in my own house," Dan said glancing over at Mia.

"This isn't your house asshole," Mia said. The words stabbed into Daniel's heart like knives. 

"Don't let her get to you bro. She'll get used to you in a little bit," there was a pause and I heard Dom's car pull in the drive way. "Shit! It was you I raced tonight. I knew it! Hey Let! I was right! It's Dan's car!" Dom yelled. "I'll be right in." 

With that both brothers hung up. 

"I hope you are planning on leaving now!" Mia said swigging her Corona.

"Look, Mia, I didn't abandon you! I left you with our family while I worked things out. When I wanted to come home I felt like I couldn't. Dom asked me to come back. That is why I am here. Just because you boy toy Brian isn't here doesn't mean you can blame it on us. Now put the damn beer down and give me a hug!" Daniel said.

"Fuck you!" Mia said. 

Dom walked in, "Mia! Watch your mouth! This is our brother and if you don't like him here tough. He's brother too and this is his home."

"Not anymore!" Mia said barging past us and up the stairs. A door slammed and Evanescence came blaring down through the walls of the house. 

"Sorry about that man," Dom said hugging Dan. "It's been way too long."

"Ya, it has." Dan said returning the hug. When Letty came in they had their round of hugs too.

"Good race tonight bro," Dan said smirking.

"You too," Dom said laughing. "You're the only one who could ever beat me. Now your just gonna have to come to the race on Friday and tell everyone it was you so that they don't loose their respect for me." 

Dan laughed and they drank some beers and talked about the good ol' days. "Look Dom, I'm beat. Been driving a long time. Went and saw both Vince and Jesse, and then raced you. Then had my run in with Mia, I think I need some sleep. Where can I sleep?" I asked knowing my room had been taken a long time ago.

"V's room. It's your ol room, but I don't think he can use it right now," Dom said rubbing his bald head.

"By the way, where the hells Leon?" Dan asked.

Both Letty and Dom looked at each other, then Letty spoke, "He's been at the Catholic Church over on H and 180th. Confessing his sins and lighting candles for Vince and Jesse. He's been like a priest since they got hurt. We call him a couple times a day, but he is so depressed about it all. I don't know what we're gonna do with his holy ass when we get him back," then a evil look went into her eyes. "Probably corrupt him all over again."

We all laughed at that and went to our separate rooms to sleep. I knew that all hell was going to break loose in the morning as I heard Mia crying in the room right next to mine. Was she gonna be this hateful forever?

A/N~ So what do you all think??? I know REALLY LONG! But hey… I don't get to write much so I figured I'd write a lot now in case I'm not able to for a while. R&R or else I won't write any more. Love ya'll.


End file.
